Empusa
by Kenzeira
Summary: Sai seharusnya sudah mati. Tapi nyatanya dia baik-baik saja—walau teror wanita berkaki keledai tak henti mengikutinya. [Sasuke/Sai] for #MysticCreature challenge. AU.


**UPDATED 02 Desember 2015: Fanfik ini mendapat peringkat ke-II dalam event Mystic Creature Challenge. Atas perhatiannya, saya ucapkan terima kasih.**

* * *

 **Summary** : Sai seharusnya sudah mati. Tapi nyatanya dia baik-baik saja—walau teror wanita berkaki keledai tak henti mengikutinya.

 **Warning** : bisa sho-ai bisa friendship, it's up to you; maybe OOC; Alternative Universe

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Dedicated for Mystic Creature Challenge**

 **EMPUSA**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dia seharusnya sudah mati.

Tubuhnya terlindas truk bermuatan pasir seminggu lalu. Tapi ia masih hidup dan terlalu baik-baik saja. Tak ada luka ataupun memar. Orang-orang curiga kecelakaan itu sebenarnya tak pernah terjadi, ada juga penggila kisah mistik yang menyebut-nyebut ia diselamatkan makhluk astral. Namun sampai saat ini tidak ada bukti—belum.

Sasuke akhir-akhir ini gemar memperhatikannya. Mendesak bercerita jujur mengenai kecelakaan itu walaupun sudah jelas lelaki berambut raven tersebut melihat kejadiannya sendiri.

"Katakan, apa tubuhmu masuk ke bagian tengah truk sehingga tak terlindas, Sai?"

Sai sedang melukis, menoleh sebentar ke arah Sasuke, lalu menghela napas. "Aku nyaris yakin seratus persen, roda mobil itu melaju tepat ke arah kepalaku. Dunia rasanya tiba-tiba begitu hening. Kupikir aku sudah mati."

Benar. Sepatutnya ia tewas malam itu. Tangannya tiba-tiba bergetar, membayangkan kematian sama saja dengan membayangkan kesendirian. Sai tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mati dan setelah mati, tapi ia merasa dua hal itu sama-sama mengerikan. Barangkali ia akan diperabukan, lalu abunya ditabur di bibir pantai. Sai menggigil. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing namun tangannya yang memegang kuas tak bisa berhenti bergerak, melukis sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ia mengerti.

"Sai, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia ingin menggeleng. Tangannya berubah kaku. Bibirnya mendadak tak mampu mengucapkan kata. Sepasang matanya membelalak panik. Sai jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah ia begini karena trauma pada kecelakaan itu.

"Sai—"

Sasuke menyentuh pundaknya. Seluruh indera telah kembali, Sai menoleh cepat. Ia melihat lelaki itu memandang heran dan bertanya sekali lagi. Sai menjawab ia tidak apa-apa, walau sebelumnya tidak demikian. Sasuke masih memandangnya, memastikan. Sai tidak mengerti, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat sesuatu yang jahat keluar dari lelaki itu. Kepulan asap hitam menguar dari belakang tubuh Sasuke. Ia terlalu fokus pada asap hingga ketika sadar, Sasuke sudah lenyap.

Lelaki itu hilang, berganti dengan sesosok makhluk menyeramkan dengan taring panjang dan sebelah matanya besar mengeluarkan nanah—seperti mau pecah.

Sai berteriak. Ia melemparkan palet beserta kanvas ke arah makhluk itu. Ia susah payah berlari menuju kamar dan mengunci pintu. Sai duduk di pojok ruangan sambil menutupi kedua telinga. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara.

"Sai! Apa-apaan kau!"

Itu suara Sasuke.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Bermimpilah yang indah, Manis_

 _Kau tidak pernah tahu kapan dunia sekejap lenyap dari jangkaumu_

 _Bermimpilah selalu sampai kau bisa melihat kematianmu sendiri_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sai melihat seorang perempuan. Begitu cantik dan anggun, seperti makhluk dari negeri dongeng. Perempuan itu duduk di tepi sungai, sepasang kakinya tenggelam. Perempuan tersebut bersenandung, merdu dan indah meski liriknya terdengar mengerikan. Sai terpesona. Ia berdiri memandang hingga kedua kaki si perempuan cantik terangkat dari permukaan sungai. Lagi, matanya kembali membelalak.

Kaki si perempuan sama sekali tidak normal. Perempuan itu memiliki kaki keledai.

Sai terkesiap. Kecantikannya luntur dalam sekejap, berganti menjadi wajah keledai bermata merah dan bertaring panjang. Suara yang semula merdu dan indah berubah. Si jelmaan perempuan meringkik. Sai berlari, sial, kakinya tersandung kerikil. Perempuan mengerikan yang berubah menjadi keledai itu datang menghampiri, membawa kapak besar, hendak menikamnya.

Kapak itu melayang tepat ke arah kepalanya.

Sai berteriak.

Sasuke menamparnya. Ia terjaga dengan napas memburu. Keringat membanjiri tubuh. Sai melihat Sasuke. Ia takut lelaki itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi makhluk mengerikan dengan mata mau pecah. Sai mendorong dada Sasuke namun tenaganya hilang. Ia nyaris kehilangan napas dan sekarang tiba-tiba ia tak bertenaga.

"Sasuke … tolong katakan ini semua hanya mimpi."

Lelaki itu memandang nanar. Tapi Sasuke selalu bisa membuatnya tenang. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengusap-ngusap puncak kepalanya. Sai bernapas lega, segera ia memeluk pinggang lelaki itu. Air matanya lolos. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. Sai tidak pernah merasa setakut ini dalam hidupnya.

"Sai, aku ingin tahu kenapa semalam kau melempariku dengan palet dan kanvas."

Sai meremas kaos Sasuke. "Aku tidak melemparimu. Aku melempari makhluk mengerikan yang matanya besar dan bernanah. Aku tidak melemparimu, Sasuke, tidak."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sai tidak mengerti, kenapa Sasuke membawanya ke pskiater.

Ia merasa pusing dengan segenap pertanyaan yang diajukan psikolog di hadapannya. Shizune—begitu yang tertera pada papan nama si psikolog, menatapnya dengan pandangan prihatin. Sai tidak senang dipandang dengan cara seperti itu. Ia hanya bisa menunduk.

"Tolong jangan menunduk."

Sai mengangkat wajahnya sedikit.

"Jadi," kata Shizune, jeda. "Kau berpikir seharusnya kau sudah mati sembilan hari lalu karena terlindas truk bermuatan pasir, begitu?"

Sai mengangguk.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau lakukan sampai bisa terlindas truk?"

Pertanyaan itu tampaknya main-main. Sai tidak menemukan keseriusan pada nada Shizune. Barangkali psikolog itu sudah menganggapnya gila. Sai tidak peduli. Ia menghela napas.

"Saya tidak ingat."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Shizune mengatakan sesuatu yang panjang. Sai kehilangan fokus. Ia tak mampu mendengar suara apapun selain detak jantungnya sendiri. Bau busuk menguar entah dari mana. Sai tanpa sengaja muntah di meja.

Mendadak ia mendengar seseorang tertawa meringkik. Sai melihat dengan jelas, wajah Shizune yang tiba-tiba berubah. Mengerikan. Psikolog itu menertawainya. Giginya runcing dan penuh liur. Rambutnya merah membara, melalap segala yang ada hingga menjadi abu.

Sai berteriak sampai ia merasa suaranya habis.

 _Bermimpilah selalu sampai kau bisa melihat kematianmu sendiri…_

Ia berlari, tergesa lalu tersandung kaki kursi di ruang tunggu. Sasuke mengejar.

 _Kau akan melihat kematianmu sendiri…_

Sai berlari ke jalan raya. Ia melihat truk bermuatan pasir. Dapat ia dengar suara Sasuke berteriak. Sai mendadak sulit bergerak. Tubuhnya tertabrak bamper mobil dan terpental. Kepalanya terlindas roda mobil hingga pecah.

Dunia berubah hening.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sasuke terdiam. Memandang tubuh Sai yang semakin hari semakin kurus dan kering. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang Sai alami tapi lelaki itu sudah lama tak bangun lagi. Napasnya masih teratur, detak jantungnya juga teratur. Namun Sai masih bergeming. Bisu dan kaku serupa orang mati.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Sai tiba-tiba jatuh tertidur ketika menyelesaikan lukisannya di tengah malam beberapa minggu lalu. Sasuke berkali-kali membangunkan namun lelaki itu seperti enggan mendengar. Ia membawa dokter terbaik tapi hasil pemeriksaan selalu sama. Katanya Sai mengalami stagnansi. Tidur panjang yang entah kapan bisa bangun lagi.

Sasuke mulai menaruh curiga pada apa yang dilukis Sai malam itu. Lelaki itu biasanya melukis sesuatu yang sulit dimengerti. Abstrak. Barangkali ia memang terlalu berpikirkan mistik. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa berdiam diri saja. Ia memandang lukisan terakhir Sai.

Sai melukis perempuan cantik, bermata biru dengan kulit sepucat purnama. Rambutnya terbuat dari api, kemudian sebelah kakinya seperti kaki keledai dan kaki lainnya seperti perunggu. Kedua tangan mirip tangan belalang, panjang, runcing, dan bergerigi tajam tanpa jari-jemari. Sai melukis sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Sasuke meraih lukisan itu.

"Lihat betapa mengerikannya dirimu. Kau buruk rupa. Alangkah lebih baik jika aku membakarmu nanti."

Sasuke menutup tirai jendela. Malam sudah begitu gelap, angin dingin mengecup lembut. Ia mematikan lampu kamar sebelum ikut berbaring di samping Sai.

Di luar, suara melengking terdengar dan bau asap tercium, seperti bau kabel terbakar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Keterangan:**

Makhluk mistis yang saya ambil di sini adalah **Empusa** , setan wanita berkaki keledai dan rambutnya adalah api. Empusa biasanya berubah menjadi wanita cantik untuk memikat para lelaki, apabila sudah masuk perangkap, setan wanita ini akan menghisap darah mangsanya hingga kering dan tewas. Empusa juga dapat meminum darah lelaki yang tertidur.

Empusa bisa diusir dengan hinaan atau makian. Jika sudah dimaki, Empusa akan kabur dan mengeluarkan suara melengking.

 **AN** :

saya tahu fic ini mengecewakan, tapi berkenankah reader-tachi memberi review? /wink

 **Senin, 13 Juli 2015 – 7:01am**


End file.
